


Begin Again

by PyjamaMonster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Depression, F/M, Female Reader, Insomnia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyjamaMonster/pseuds/PyjamaMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a failed suicide attempt you ended up in the underground. Alive and well, more or less. Right after waking up a flower greeted you. You managed to flee from him just to run into a Goatwoman. She was really nice and friendly but after a while you decided to continue your journey. With the luck of yours you ran into a blizzard briefly after leaving the ruins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! So guess who finally started with her first fanfiction. Its just.. difficult to write in english haha. But I'm determined to give my best! I’m really sorry if there are some obvious mistakes. If somebody really reads this and stumbles over some, please let me know ;-;  
> Also I'm trying to write each chapter longer ~

**_Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Monsters_ **

A gentle breeze stroked through my hair, blew me individual wisps in the face. I felt the beams of the sun which shone through the canopy. Mount Ebott. It was quite a while ago when I last climbed the mountain.

_**One day, war broke out between the two races** _

‘Those who dare to climb the mountain will never return!’, was said in the stories the elders told us. When I was younger some children of my village decided to explore the mountain, I just tagged along. At first I was scared, but the forest was just like out of a storybook. There were plenty of places to explore. We discovered a clearing and decided to build up a little camp. We even succeeded at building a tree house. I smiled briefly at these memories. Good old times.

**_After a long battle, the humans were victorious_ **

I stopped in front of a large cave entrance.

‘… will never return!’, the words echoed in my head. Disappearing forever, what a nonsense. I spent a lot of time in the woods of MT Ebott and kept coming back. I continued my walk further into the cave. It took a few moments before my eyes adjusted to the dark. Its a strange feeling to be almost at the end of my journey, but I was determined to continue. A huge hole, just like cut out of the mountain, laid at my feet. The bottom could not be seen.

**_They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell_ **

I stopped short of breath, “That’s what you wanted, or not?”, I sighted, “don’t you dare to give up now”. A few minutes passed and it felt like hours. I thought about what my last words should be, but my mind was blank.

“Haha.. uncreative as ever”, I laughed shortly just before I closed my eyes and let myself fall.

**_Many years later…_ **

**_Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return_ **

“Game over”, I whispered before being swallowed by the darkness.

 


	2. Spaghetti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking..  
> Is it still a "x Reader" Story, If I write in the "I Perspective"?  
> I couldn't decide between the "You-" and "I-" Perspectives.  
> Life struggle.

Everything was dark. I shivered.

“Human! Please-”

Huh?

“…- I’ll make you tons of my great Spaghetti but just,”

A voice? But, how, and who?

“don’t give up!”

 

* * *

 

 

I opened my eyes slowly. For a few seconds I stared blankly at the ceiling, lost in thoughts. What happened? Was it all a dream? Me running into a talking flower, then into a Goatwoman just to fight her briefly after I met her. I didn’t stood a chance but apparently she spared me so I could leave the ruins, just to get caught in a blizzard. It sounds so bizzare. But no, it wasn’t a dream. But that voice.. My sight was blurry. I blinked. I was wrapped in a brown blanket, laying on a green sofa. Despite my comfortable surroundings I shivered. I set upright and held my head. God my head hurts.

“Human! You’re awake!”, a voice behind me yelled.

It seems so familiar.

“Uh, wha-?”, I babbled as I let my head fall back to see who’s behind me. I tore my eyes open as I saw to who that voice belonged. It was a huge skeleton with a red scarf and some awkward, but cool outfit. Without even thinking I panicked and jumped off the couch just to fall clumsy on the ground. My face lit up in embarrassment

“Hey there kid’, slow down”, a deep voice chuckled. I looked up just so see another skeleton in front of me holding a hand out to help me up. He was way smaller than the other skeleton also he was wearing a blue jacket and black shorts. I hesitated for a second but eventually reached out to his hand. As he pulled me up a loud farting noise went off.

God damnit, what is this place?

“Heh. The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. Its always funny”, he giggled, “anyway, you’re a human right? That’s hilarious. I’m Sans. Sans the skeleton”, he introduced himself.

“And that cool dude over there”, he pointed towards the slender skeleton, “is my brother Papyrus.”

“Oh, um.. Well, Hi I guess”, I stuttered.

I sat back down on the couch. This really is a uncomfortable situation. I didn’t knew what to say.

“Ya alright kiddo?”, sans asked. I nodded. Well I guess I’m alright.

“Human, you choose a great time to wake up! I’m just about to finish my great spaghetti!”, papyrus said and disappeared into the kitchen.

“So”, I started, “where am I?”

“On my couch”, Sans answered. No shit. “Don’t look so tense kid’, you’re in Snowdin. Papyrus found you in the woods, almost frostbitten.”

I gulped, so I owe them for saving me. We fell silent for a few seconds before Sans raised his voice again, “Seems like Papyrus is done. Come on kid, lets eat and then continue our chat”, he nodded his head toward the kitchen before he went on his way there. His hands were buried in the pockets of his blue jacket. I followed him shy. He pointed at a chair next to him and so I sat down. I watched Papyrus carrying three plates full of spaghetti but before I could offer him my help Sans already took two of the plates and set them on the table.

“I hope you will appreciate my spaghetti as much as Sans does, Human!”, he exclaimed.

I felt Sans glare burning on me. Why is he staring so intensely? I hesitated for a second, could there maybe be something in the spaghetti? The flower told me in this world its ‘Kill or be killed’, so I probably should be careful. But why would they save me, just to kill me after? Maybe to see my reaction on being betrayed? I banished these thoughts out of my head, then I shoved a forkful spaghetti into my mouth. Sans looks like he is really having a hard time keeping his shit together, I could see him shiver trying not to laugh.

The spaghetti really has an indescribable flavor. Its not bad, but not good either. The three of us sat there, eating silently.

“Thank you for the Spaghetti Papyrus”, I mumbled after I finished.

“No worries Human! I, masterchef Papyrus, love to share my cooking with others!”

I giggled quietly, “You can call me Kaycie by the way”.

“Kaycie? What an unusual name”, Sans pointed out. I cocked my head, “Who are you to talk?”, I responded. Sans just shrug.

“Human! What were you thinking to wander around in such a storm? You can speak of luck that I, the great Papyrus, found and saved you!”, he uttered.

I opened my mouth to answer, but I shut it right away. I didn’t knew myself. Really. I fell down here to find an end, but I didn’t, so I don’t know what to do next.

“Being lost I guess”, I whispered while standing up, “I’m really grateful you welcomed me so friendly, but I think I should be going”.

“Ya sure kid?”, Sans asked. He looked worried. I nodded slightly.

“Human, you can crash for a few nights on our couch! I’m sure Sans has also no problem with that”, he offered.

“Are you sure?”, my gaze fell onto Sans and back to Papyrus. Both smiled at me. I hesitated, should I really accept their offer? They just barely know me, and I barely know them. On the other hand, where should I go? I bit on my underlip. After a few insecure seconds I made up my mind.

“Thank you”, I sniffled. Those two are way to nice. I have to pay them back anytime soon.

 

* * *

 

 

Time flew by quite fast. After eating, Papyrus showed me their house. It was a nice little place. His little tour ended by a shelf. A rock was laying on it.

“That is Sans pet rock. He usually forgets to feed it, So I take care of it!”, he explained. I looked at the rock, it was covered in sprinkles.

The two of us went back towards the living room to where the other Skeleton was. Sans was sitting on the couch, holding a ketchup bottle in his hand. They both hummed a ‘Good night’ before disappearing into the left room. Papyrus already told me that Sans reads bedtime stories to him every night. I wish I could join them, but instead I curled up on the couch. After a few minutes Sans left the room and wandered to his own. The house was now completely quiet and dark. I was left alone, finally. I needed some time to organize my thoughts. It was a awkward day. I wonder what the next days will bring.

 


	3. Insomnia

I opened my eyes quickly. Sweat was running down my face. It was just a bad dream. I set upright and scanned the room to check if I was alone. Seems like the skeleton brothers were still asleep. I wiped away the sweat and sighted. To calm myself I started to hum a little tune.

“Can’t sleep, mh?”, Sans voice made me jump. He was standing in the kitchen doorway, holding a ketchup bottle in his left hand. When did he..?

“Just a bad dream”, I mumbled. Sans walked towards me and sat down on the other side of the couch. “Wanna talk about it kid?”, he offered.

I shook my head. “Nah it’s alright. I forgot about it already. What about you? Had a nightmare too?”, I questioned. He took a sip out of his ketchup bottle. “Yeah, kinda.”

Both of us fell silent for a while. I had the feeling there was more to it, but if he didn’t wanted to talk about it, fine then.

“Hey Sans?”, I started.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t mean to be rude, but, why are you so friendly? I thought monsters wanted to kill me for my soul. At least that’s what I was told.” Toriel told me the history of the monsters. There was way more to it than the elders of my village told us. Six Humans fell into the underground so far, with me seven, all murdered for their soul. And I was the last puzzle piece for their freedom.

He closed his sockets, thinking about what to tell. Maybe I shouldn’t be asking this in the middle of the night. But midnight conversations are the best opportunity to learn about someone.

He opened his sockets again and shrugged. “You want me to attack you?”, he jested.

I shook my head. No of course not! “I was just curious”, I whispered.

I wonder, did the other humans meet the skeleton brothers too? If so, why didn’t they protect those? Maybe the other humans were so settled in leaving the underground they ran into their own death by meeting an evil monster, like Flowey. I didn’t realize that Sans jumped of the couch and went towards the stairs. His voice snapped me back into reality. “Don’t tell Paps that I took a sip from the ketchup”, he winked and went to his room. For a few moments I stared at his door. _Please don’t leave me alone,_ I thought to myself. I really liked Sans, and of course, Papyrus as well. Papyrus was fun to hang around, but I had the feeling you could have great, deep conversations with the smaller Skeleton.

I let myself fall back. In an attempt to sleep I closed my eyes. I sighted, _please, don’t mess up this time. I really like them._ After a few minutes I could feel myself drifting into sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Human! Rise and shine!”

I grumbled and rolled over. Go away, I don’t want to wake up. Not yet. Papyrus didn’t seem to interested in letting me sleep, he grabbed my blanked and fiercely pulled it of me. I hissed at the sudden coldness that hit me and grumbled even more, but I gave in and set up.

“Great, now that you’re awake we can have breakfast!”, he exclaimed.

I cursed quietly to myself while walking towards the table. With a quick ‘Good morning’ I greeted Sans and sat down next to him. I covered my mouth while letting out a loud yawn.

“Not too much of a morning person, heh?”, Sans chuckled.

Papyrus put a plate with a stack of pancakes in the middle of the table. Some of them were undercooked, others overcooked. I would really love to help Papyrus improving his cooking skills, but mine are far worse. So we sat there, eating pancakes and having a little chat. Papyrus told me that he would love to join the royal guard, but he could never hand out his new friend to Undyne. I smiled at the fact that Papyrus called me a ‘friend’. Out on the surface I didn’t really had many friends. Actually just two, but they lived far away. I met them online during a game. I spent nights only gaming and talking with them via Teamspeak. But time changes. I was in the last year of school and exams where just up ahead. Which meant more studying, less gaming. But usually it ended with me lying all day in bed like a lazy slob. More or less lazy, I just couldn’t concentrate with that stupid voice in my head. ‘You really think that you can do it?’; ‘It’s so simple and yet you’re having a hard time with this’; ‘You’re going to disappoint everyone’. I cringed as Papyrus grabbed my shoulder.

“Human, are you alright?”, he seemed worried.

“Yeah, just spaced out, I’m sorry”, I apologized.

“No need to apologize”, he affirmed, “Human would you like to join me on my daily routine? Sans usually never wants to help me recalibrate my puzzles. But I thought you might be interested.”

I nodded happily. It would be great to go out for a walk, but what if a monster happens to see and attack us? I don’t want to bring Papyrus into any trouble by protecting me.

“That sounds great, but do you think that’s a good idea? I don’t want to bring you in any trouble”, I worried.

“Well”, Sans raised his voice, “then you need a good disguise”, he suggested.

 

* * *

 

Papyrus and me stepped outside the house. He packed me in one of his old jackets. It was big and orange. He laughed at the fact that it looked like a dress on me because it went down to my knees. But it was comfortable and warm. This was the first time I saw Snowdin, my heart skipped a beat at the sight of such a beautiful, small village. It was all Christmassy. In the center of the village was a big Christmas tree and the ‘Snowdin’ sign was decorated with fairy lights. It’s just so adorable. Even the monsters greeted me so friendly. I just couldn’t stop smiling. It took us about 10 minutes until we arrived at the first puzzle. I helped him recalibrate it, then we went on to the next one and so on. Papyrus told me a lot of Undyne, the Royal Guard and the villagers. After a few hours, at least it felt like hours, we arrived back home. He unlocked the door and we stepped inside.

“Thank you for your help Human! It’s great having another puzzle lover around!”, he smiled. I couldn’t help to giggle a little. Papyrus is so innocent and nice.

I walked over to the couch and dropped myself on it. My head on the feet side and feet on the pillow. In a matter of minutes I fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Papyrus?”, I began.

The slender Skeleton stood a few inches next to me, yet I couldn’t see his face.

He didn’t answer.  
“What’s wrong?”, I went on. Suddenly he turned around, looking straight at me, but his face was all blurry. I stumbled backwards into the snow. He lifted a hand towards me, I thought he wanted to help me up, but seeing bones materialize behind him send a shiver through my whole body.

“Papyrus wait-!”, I shrieked as a bone shot through my shoulder. Pinned on the ground I was unable to move. Tears were running down my cheeks and I could feel my heart cry out due to his betrayal. Another bone pierced right through my heart.

I jumped up, trying to catch my breath. Tears were running down my face as I looked around. No bones in my body, no pain. At least no physical pain. I buried my face in my knees. _Calm down, it was just a dream. Calm down, calm down, calm down._ I repeated these words for a few seconds until my heartbeat went back to a normal phase.

I realized the kitchen light was turned on, so I guessed Sans couldn’t sleep as well. I stood up and staggered over to the kitchen. Seems like I was right, the smaller skeleton was looking through the fridge.

“Up for a midnight snack Sans?”, I quipped. The other skeleton jumped a little and turned around.

“Another nightmare?”, he asked. I nodded. He turned himself back to the fridge, grabbing a ketchup bottle. As he was about to close the fridge I raised my voice a little.

“Hey Sans”, I started insecure, “do you got some alcohol in there?”


	4. Midnight Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working long on all chapters today, and I'm kinda proud of myself!  
> Not only that I managed to hold up my patience, more because I managed to write so much in english.  
> I'm really looking forward to the next chapters!
> 
> Have a great day  
> See you tomorrow with the new update ^u^

„Alcohol?“, he seemed surprised. I nodded slightly, my face lit up in embarrassment.

“Well, yeah. You wanna give it a _shot?”_ , he chuckled and grabbed a bottle of whiskey.

I went over to the table and sat down. He handed me the whiskey and a glass. When I looked at the bottle closer I realized it looks familiar. Kinda reminds me of Jack Daniels. But instead it was labeled with ‘Grillby’.

“Grillby? Isn’t that a bar here in Snowdin?”, I remembered.

Sans nodded. “Yeah, it was a present from Grillby. You can say we two are _fire and flame_ ”, he smirked. What? I don’t really want to ask what he meant with that.

I poured me a little whiskey into the glass. Sans lifted his ketchup bottle and we nudged our drinks together. “Cheers!”

After a few shots an Idea came into my mind. “Let’s go for a walk”, I suggested.

Sans didn’t really looked so sure, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. I threw on the jacket I got from Papyrus and stepped outside.

“While Paps and me were outside, I found a nice spot to hang out”, I explained while pulling him towards the woods. It was hard remembering the way in the dark, or was it the effect of the alcohol?

“Wanna play a game on the way?”, I asked.

“Sure, what is it?”, he looked interested.

“We face alternately Questions”, I explained, “if you don’t answer it, the other one gets to pinch you.” Without giving him time to react I burst out, “I start!”

“So, why are Human souls and monster souls so different?”

He narrowed his eyes, thinking of an easy way to explain. “Human souls have a shitload of determination. That’s why they can persist even after death.”

I grumbled, unsatisfied with his answer.

“What do you think of Papyrus? Isn’t he cool?”, Sans smiled.

“I swear Papyrus is so adorable”, I squeaked a little, “I wish my brothers would be so cool.”

“So, what Color do souls have?”, I continued.

“Monster souls are plain white, while Human Souls come in different variants.”

That’s sad. Most of the humans I know suck. I wonder if some of them even had soul. They are cruel, unfriendly and liars. And monsters are the opposite. They’re so friendly and welcoming, and yet they just get a plain white soul?

“What color does-“

“Ah ah ah!”, he interrupted me, “one question at a time, forgot?”, he smirked.

“Nope I didn’t forgot, thanks for that questions”, I snickered.

He laughed, “Got me there, kid”

I took a sip from the whiskey bottle and started again, “So, what soul does my color have?”

He started laughing again. I covered my face embarrassed. “God dammit, you know what I mean”, I sputtered.

“It’s Gray”

“Gray?”, I tilted my head. “Yeah”, he affirmed. Out of all colors I am gray? That’s disappointing

“Can I see it?”, I asked.  Sans turned is face away. Did I see right, did he just blushed? “Pulling out someones soul is kinda a private thing, ya know?”, he stuttered. Oh god, what did I just ask him for.

“Well, then forget it”, I smiled, but I was kinda sad, I wanted to see my soul so badly.

Eventually we found our destination. It was a clearing at the river. I sat down at the shore, Sans followed me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sound of flowing water. I took another sip from the whiskey bottle and started to sing a little

 

“Let loose your glow

Come settle down, settle down

And I feel life for the very first time

Love in my arms and the sun in my eyes

I feel safe in the 5 am light

You carry my fears as the heavens set fire

Jump into the heat, spinning on our feet

In a technicolour beat

You and me

Caught up in a dream

In a technicolour beat"

 

I looked over to Sans, his face had a little blue blush tint on it.

“Oh god, I’m sorry. I-I just got carried away”, I stammered.

He smiled, “No worries kid, I like your voice.”

I felt my own face blushing so I turned away. We fell quite, the only sound was the rushing water.

“So kid, how did ya end up falling down here?”, he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

“Fell?”, I burst out laughing, “you really think I fell? Like I accidentally stumble down a huge hole. Na bud’.” I leaned on his shoulder, tears were forming in my eyes. I took another sip from the whiskey.

“I tell you something”, I started, “Life on the surface sucks, at least for me.”

I couldn’t see his face, but I didn’t really want to. I grind my teeth, why am I so stupid, god dammit.

Alcohol was probably a really bad idea by now. I stared at the water, it was so calming. It was only a matter of time until sleep took me over.

 

* * *

 

I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying on the couch, wrapped up in a brown blanket. I set upright, stretched and yawned cozy. And then it hit me. What happened yesterday? Oh dear god, my memory was blurry. I swung my legs from the couch and stood um. A little dizziness hit me, but I could stand. Sans was sitting at the table, reading a car magazine. I don’t really want to go towards him without knowing what happened yesterday. Encouraged I slowly made my way to the kitchen.

“Papyrus didn’t cook anything for breakfast”, he informed, “I told him I’d take you out to Grillby instead today”.

I blinked. What? “Uhm, s-sounds great”, I stuttered. Come on, act normal! Maybe nothing happened yesterday. “I’m just taking a shower and then we can get going”, with that I disappeared in the bathroom. I put my dirty clothes to the side, I really need to wash them. Or buy new ones anytime soon. I stepped under the shower and turned the water on. As usual I started a little tune.

 

**I’m borderline happy, and I’m borderline sad**

 

I really enjoyed the time until now. But I probably should get moving, or not? I really stretched that welcome. I was only like three days here and I’m already starting to ruin it. But where should I go? I probably end up dead if I leave snowdin.

 

**I’m borderline good and I’m borderline bad**

 

How would the skeleton brothers react if I just leave? Just disappear? Would they go out to search for me? I wonder, did anybody on the surface noticed that I’m gone? Probably. But I don’t think they really miss me. And if they did, than boo hoo. You showed me more than enough how much I’m worth for you.

 

**And I can’t get rid of a tingling fear, you’d sort me out and my head gets clear**

 

Maybe I could live on my own here in Snowdin? I chuckled at the idea of being neighbors with Sans and Papyrus. But how am I supposed to pay the rent, I don’t think I would get a job down here. What are there even for jobs underground? I know Grillby is a bartender, and there are knights. Maybe I could join the royal guard. Haha, sure. A human that hunts down other humans.

 

**I live my life in shackles but I’m borderline free, I used to be blind and I still can’t see**

 

They just needed one more soul, right? Then.. Can’t I just give up my soul for the sake of the monsters? I mean, even the color of my soul screams ‘I’m a insignificant person!’

At least I would do something good.

 

**And I won’t get around to a change of mind, as long as nobody breaks my stride**

 

I grind my teeth and sighted. The hot was water running down my naked body. I pushed away my negative thoughts. _I’ll come back to that later,_ I thought to myself.

I stepped out from the shower and shivered at the cold air. I hurried and put back on my dirty clothes, great. I roughly dry my hair with a towel. “Okay, I’m ready”, I yelled while opening the bathroom door. I blinked surprised at Sans who was now sitting on the couch, staring at the black screen of the TV.

“Sans?”, I asked concerned as he didn’t react. He turned his head towards me. “Oh, sorry. I spaced out a little”, he smiled. “Lets get going”, he tossed me the orange jacket. I put it on quickly and followed him. It was only a two minute walk to Grillby. He entered the bar and I followed shy. I gasped surprised at the heatwave that hit me. It was so cozy warm. Sans sat down right by the bar, I sat down next to him. A farting noise was heard. I buried my face in my hands. God dammit Sans.

“You better watch out”, he smirked, “sometimes weirdos but whoopee cushions on the seats.”

Weirdos, you nailed it Sans. After revealing my face again I realized from where the heat came from. Grillby, the bartender, was some kind of firemonster. Well, he was completely made out of fire. How come his clothes didn’t burn down?

“So, what do you want to order?”, Sans continued.

“I’ll take some fries”, I said shortly.  “Alrighty. Grillbz, double order of fries”, he ordered.

And with that Grillby disappeared in the backroom.

“Hey kid”, Sans spoke, “can we continue our game from last night?”

I froze. Oh god, oh god. What does he wants to know? I started shaking.

“S-sure. Go on”, I spoke encouraged. Sans didn’t even spare me a look.

“Did ya ever heard about resets?”

Resets? I expected everything, but resets?

“You mean Resets like in a videogame?”, I asked. He nodded slightly. He looks so serious it scares me.

“Then yeah, whats with them?”, I was concerned.

Grillby came back from the backroom and put the fries on the counter.

We both hummed a quiet ‘Thank you’. He sighed, “Forget about that kid.” He seemed kinda relieved and disappointed at the same time. What did I do wrong this time?

I poked my fries sadly. Looks like he noticed my mood because he raised his voice again, “Hey kiddo, ya now what? Potato puns are apeeling”, he chuckled.

Me and Grillby started giggling and I saw Sans blushing. So the three of us started to chat a little about everything. Mostly about the puns Sans brought up during the conversation.

“Kaycie?”

“Mh?”

“Can you pay the bill? I’m flat broke.”, he mentioned.

I opened my eyes wide. “W-what?”, I stuttered, “I don’t have money on me!” I looked at Grillby and back to Sans.

He laughed, “just kidding. Grillby, put It on my tab.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Song - Technicolour Beat (Oh Wonder)  
> Second Song - Borderline (Vanic Remix)
> 
> I couldn't decide what color the Soul should be, so I asked some friends of mine what Color they would rate my personality.  
> Take a guess, it was gray. I can't help but to be disappointed.  
> They told me its not because I was boring or something like that. Its because I'm shy etc.
> 
> Cut that crap I know I'm boring q-q


	5. Stories and corollas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!  
> Sorry this chapter is rather short and slow  
> But the next one will bring the story forward ^o^

A few days have passed since Sans invited me over to Grillbys. I already started to build up a daily routine. Unfortunately Sans started working again as a Sentry so I was left alone during the day.

Papyrus told me I can always borrow his books or use his computer, but most of the time I just slept or tried to cook something for them.

It was already late. I heard Papyrus coming down the stairs.

“Human?”, he asked shy. I sighed, how often have I told him to call me by my name? Probably every morning. But oh well.

“What’s up Papy?”

“Can you read me a Bedtime story? Sans is still out at Grillbys..”, he looked insecure.

I blinked surprised, never had I been ask to read a Bedtime story before. I stood up from the couch and walked towards the slender skeleton.

“Of course!”,  I smiled gently and took his hand, pulling him up the stairs and into his room. He fell onto his bed and curled up under the blankets. I sat down on the floor next to his bed.

“So, what do you want to hear?”, I asked.

“I want a story from the surface”, he mumbled. I didn’t know Papyrus could be so quit. But I guess being out all day for training drains even Papyrus enormous energy. I bit on my lip, trying to come up with a Story I could tell.

“Ever heard of the little red riding hood?”, I started. He shook his head.

“Well then. Once upon a time..”, and so I told him the whole story, as far as I could remember, until he fell asleep. I watched the blankets rise and fall with every breath he took, it was so calming. Trying my best not to wake him I slowly stood up and left the room. I closed the door as quiet as possible and sighed.

“Thanks for telling him a Goodnight story”, I twitched as I heard a deep voice next to me.  Sans was sitting on the ground next to the door. His sockets were closed.

“How long have you been there?”, I huffed.  He opened his sockets and looked at me.

“From the start on”, he spoke. He was here all along and didn’t bother to say something? I grumbled quietly. As I took a closer look I noticed he looks very tired. Before I could say something he stood up and went towards his room. “I’m heading to bed. You should be too. Good night, sweetheart.” And with that I was left alone in the hallway. My face started burning. What did he just call me? Was he drunk?

 

* * *

 

I let out an annoyed groan. I was in Papyrus room, sitting on the floor and reading through his books. He had many puzzle books, some story books (but only childish stories), few physics book and even a pun book. I don’t think he is aware of the pun book being in his room. I let myself fall back and groan again, this time way louder. Boring! It was fun hanging around with the brothers, but as soon as they left for work I could die of boredom. I cleaned the house, watched some TV and checked his books, but everything got boring after a while. Maybe I should head out for a walk? Yes, that sounds like a great idea. I lifted myself up, hopped outside Papyrus’ room and down the stairs to the front door. Of course I threw over the orange jacket on the way. I slowly stepped outside and took a look around. So, what now? Perhaps I could check out the library. I agreed with that idea and walked through the snow, towards the library. I wonder what kind of books they have. I entered the house and greeted the librarian with a smile. But that smile dropped rather fast as I saw the book section. Only six shelfs filled with books. That’s kinda disappointing. I hope they at least have a good selection. Before I could head over to the books something else drew my attention on itself. A vase filled with golden flowers. I gasped and looked at the librarian, “May I ask you, where did you got those beautiful flowers from?”

She smiled, “My husband brought them from the capital.”

Capital? That sounds great. I wish I could visit it sometime, maybe I could even see the castle.

“You want to have them Sweetie? My husband brings me almost everyday flowers, but it’s so sad to watch them die. Perhaps you can make something out of them, like a flower crown?”, she went on.

“Are you sure? Won’t your husband be angry that you gave them away?”, I asked concerned.

She shook her head and took the flowers, “Come here sweetie, I show you how to make a beautiful corolla.”

 

* * *

 

“Human, where have you been?”, Papyrus voice was full of concern.

“At the library”, I informed him, “do you know where Sans is?”

“Probably at Grillbys”, he grumbled. Papyrus really wasn’t a big fan of Grillbys. I liked the bar, the customers were friendly and it was great to have a chat with Grillby. But out of all the days, why did Sans went to Grillbys today?

A few hours flew by, eventually I had to tell Papyrus his bedtime story because Sans was still out. This time I told him the fairy tale of Peter Pan. He was so curious about the ending he almost managed to stay awake. Almost.

 _The Master Storyteller strikes again_ , I giggled quietly at myself after leaving his room.

I walked down the stairs but stopped halfway after I discovered Sans on the couch.

“Heh, sorry, lost track of time”, he smiled.

I growled a little disappointed and continued my walk towards the couch.

Before sitting down next to him I muttered, “He is your little brother, not mine.”

It’s not that I don’t like reading stories to Paps, it was quite the opposite. It’s just, im tired myself. Insomnia really gives me a hard time lately.

“I’m sorry, really. Won’t happen again”, he assured.

I sighed and stood up again. I made my way over to the table, Sans’ gaze following me curious.

“Close your Eyes”, I ordered, “and keep ‘em closed!”

He tilted his head confused but did as he was told. I took the flower crown I made with the old lady and walked back to the skeleton. I slowly set it on his head.

“Okay, you can open them now”

He opened his sockets slowly and reached for the flower crown. He gently pet the flowers.

“T-thanks kid”, he stuttered, his face painted in light blue blush.

I set down next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

“Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?”, I asked. I didn’t care if that was childish, I wanted him around me.

“Of course”, he whispered and rested his chin on my head.

It felt like time had stopped, can we please stay like this forever?


End file.
